Fairy Tale Retellings
by 0189231
Summary: Short retellings of fairy tales. My first story. Please Read!
1. Little Mermaid Take 2

The Little Mermaid Take 2

Quinn Albright

2nd Cor 2:5-11

Ursula-My name is Ursula, I'm 18, King Triton is my brother, and to put it simply I am plotting to overthrow Atlantica and my brother! Mwahaha!!!

Triton-I'm King Triton of Atlantica I know my sister can be a bit of a sea nettle but deep down she is nice. I hope.

Ursula-Well I am attempting my siege tonight with my loyal serpents. We will take over Atlantica!

Triton-She did it! I cannot not believe it! My own sister tried to have me exiled! In a fit of rage I turned her plot against her, exiled her, AND turned her into part Octopus!

2 Days Later

Triton-I am now going to forgive Ursula. An angel came to me in a dream and told me to look up 2nd Corinthians 2:5-11 I read it and realized the importance of forgiveness.

Ursula-I was so shocked at Triton's forgiveness I promised to never use my power for evil again!

20 Years Later

Ariel-Ursula, Will you help me I have fallen in love with a human and wish to become like him.

Ursula- Are you sure this is what you wish Ariel?

Ariel-Yes I wish to be with Prince Eric forever.

Ursula- Okay drink this potion and next time you walk on land you will grow legs, but whenever you wish to be with us you must simply walk into the sea.

Ariel-Thank you so much for this Ursula!!

Narrator-Just as Ariel turned to leave an imposing shape filled the door and Ursula's sister Morgana entered……….

Morgana-I have escaped my prison. In which you imprisoned me. I shall now repay the honor you will be imprisoned FOREVER! Mwahaha

Narrator-And form behind her back she pulled King Tritons trident and pointed it straight at Ursula.

Morgana-Any last words!?

Ariel-You must not do this you must forgive her!

Narrator-Morgana faltered then turned away with a final yell of "I will be BACK"

Ariel-Pheww I am glad she is gone.

Ursula-She is not gone and she has not forgiven I do not think it is possible for Morgana to forgive.

Narrator-Little did they know Morgana was just around the corner\

Morgana-You are wrong I can forgive I just need time.

Narrator-She tossed the trident to Ariel and slowly swam away and from all over the ocean came tales of her good deeds.


	2. Rapunzel From Her Eyes

So here is the second installment of my short story collection

Thanks to my reviewer Jazlyn Sage I really appreciated the feedback

Here is the story of Rapunzel seen from Rapunzel's Eyes

**From Her Eyes**

My name is Rapunzel and I am trapped in a tower high above the hills of Kadelia, but I like it the way. I had everything I could every want. I was perfectly happy until one day in my

seventeenth year a handsome man came to my tower and was calling up to me. I have no idea what his name was or anything, but I did know no one could disturb me in the middle of

a book and get away with it. So I did the thing any respectable girl would have done I threw cold water down on him. But he wouldn't give up he came back every day and bit by bit I

became attracted to him. I stopped pouring water on him and slowly started to tell him about myself. I told how the evil witch Mesina had taken me when I had accidentally tore up her

prized herb garden. So she had forced me into the tower thinking that no girl would enjoy being locked in a tower with nothing but books for comfort. Except for me I flourished in the

tower my skin became smooth and pale and my eyes came alive with all the tales of far off places but it was my hair that really made me gorgeous it was chocolaty brown and so long it

reached the foot of my tower. And in return he told me his story how he was the prince of the land and had gotten a fortune from an old hag who told him about a beautiful girl living in

a tower who if he would rescue her would become his bride. Here I was horrified I had no desire to become a princess I wanted to live in peace with my books. But the longer we

talked the less the idea repulsed me until one day I let down my hair and he climbed to my tower. He was tall and handsome with black hair and deep brown eyes. I knew at once

despite my earlier repulsion at marrying anyone let alone a prince that there was nothing I could do I was in love with Prince David of Kadelia. You know the rest in the books you have

read how he took me home and married me and I lived happily ever after. Well until my kingdom was overtaken by the king of Reswety but that is a story for another day.


End file.
